Seven Days of Love
by Mary Sohma Girl
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have the house to themselves this week. They admit their love and decide the have some fun. RATED FOR LEMONS, LEMONS and more LEMONS! Bwhaaha please read and review it's my first fic. there will be more chapters if you like it! Mary
1. Monday

7 Days of Love

Rated – M

Written by – Mary

Slightly proofread by – Faith (not willingly though)

Note: at some point Kyo manages to get a condom on… also, his curse is broken.  
There are about 7 chapters of this, one for each day, each one better and lemonyer than the last. Please review!!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Monday

Kyo and Tohru were just sitting on the roof, both lost in thought. "Tohru… there's something I want to tell you…" Kyo finally said, looking over at the girl. She smiled expectantly. He smiled and said "I love you…"

"I love you too Kyo…" she replied. And then she bit her lip, there was something else she wanted to say. "And…" and gave him a kiss on the lips.

The simple kiss soon turned passionate, with Kyo using on hand to support her head and another to trail down her body. When the kiss broke off both panted a little.

"Well shall we?" Kyo asked, pointed down, to where the bedrooms were. Tohru blushed but didn't protest.

"What about Shigure and Yuki?" She managed to ask though, in between thoughts of sex with Kyo.

"You idiot, remember they went out for the week. They'll be back_ next_ Monday… it's Monday now."

"Oh."

They had finished climbing down by now and were at the top of the stairs. "Whose room?" Kyo asked. Tohru pointed to his and they walked down the hall to it.

They entered the room and Kyo closed the door behind them, Tohru sat on the bed, unsure of what to do while Kyo drew the blinds to his room, hiding them from outside view.

He sat down next to her. "What happens now?" She asked. He shrugged.

"We'll just have to find out for ourselves…" he said. "And don't worry. I'll be protected so we don't… you know…"

She blushed and nodded. Children could come later…

Kyo took of his shirt, and Tohru took off hers, leaving her bra on…for now. She lay down on the bed and Kyo positioned himself on top of her, careful not to put his weight down on her.

Tentatively he touched her cheek and she blushed, a shiver being sent down her spine made her moan a bit. He took that as a green light to continue. He slowly put his hands on her breasts, massaging gently while Tohru resisted the urge to yell out.

Soon Kyo felt hormones grasp control of him and he soon had her bra off, kissing her gently around her breasts. He let his kisses slide down more to her skirt, which was still on; they had done nothing below the waist yet.

He took in hand off her breasts to reach for the skirt when he felt Tohru's hand grasp his wrist. "Not yet." She said, so he complied by continuing to pleasure her top half. She was moaning out loud now. He had bitten the nipples and was now massaging them gently, having a battle of tongues in her mouth at the same time.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. She lifted her rear end up a bit to make it easier to slide off. Kyo, in fairness took of his pants, leaving him in checkered boxers and her in white panties.

Slowly he removed her underwear, making her moan all the more. Then he allowed her to remove his boxers. "Kyo…" she said. "I've never done this before…"

"Don't worry…" he replied. "I'll go easy."

And thus it began, slowly he entered her area and Tohru cried out in pain. Worried he pulled out, looking at her in concern. "I'm ok…" she said, putting her arms around his neck. "Please…" she said.

He gave her face one last look before trying again, this time she held in her yell. He pushed a bit, trying to break her barrier. And it broke, showering him with wetness. He smiled a bit, and then started pulling out, only to have Tohru suddenly tighten her hold on him, signaling she didn't want to end it yet.

And so he pushed back in, and pulled out and continued the process slowly, than faster and harder making her cry out his name while he cried out hers. After several long passionate minutes he pulled completely out, allowing them both time to catch their breath. He lay down beside her still out of breath.

To his surprise she suddenly sat up and moved to get on top of him. She looked very nervous, as she always did when she did something without being asked to. She positioned herself so that their faces were only inches apart… then she smashed her mouth into his, winning the tongue battle in seconds. Kyo's hands starting pushing up on her breasts roughly and he felt her hips come down over his lower regions, and started moving of their own accord, back and forth, she was riding him like a horse.

She moaned in his mouth and they were soon rolling around on the bed just pleasuring each other as best possible. As soon as he slid out of her he felt her hands grab _it_ and start massaging it, making him moan a bit. Then the massaging got rougher and he felt like he would explode. She lowered her head to it, hands still massaging and then, slowly she put her mouth on it, biting down and making him yell.

She then started sucking it, letting her hands trail around his thighs and rear end. Kyo had never thought Tohru was capable of this, and was glad that she was, he had never felt better in his life. Suddenly she stopped, and crawling like a kitty she was lying with her face near his. "Your turn" she said.

"Fine…" he told her. "But I need to be on top…" She considered for a second and then rolled over so he could get on her.

He didn't start out slow at all; he just entered and pushed, giving her instant pleasure. They continued a bit longer and then Kyo rolled to her side again, exhausted completely this time.

They held hands as they laid there gasping for breath. What a great week they would have. Tohru sighed… she would have to do a lot of laundry this week.

* * *

sorry it's short. chapter 2 is longer. I have chapter 3 done too. I am working on number 4.

please tell me what you think!!

MarySohmaGirl


	2. Tuesday

Here it is!!! Please revuew and I COMPLETE review addict! Just wait until you reach chapter three. (evil grin)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Tuesday Experiment Day

Tohru woke up with a start, surprised to find herself fully clothed in her own bed. _Was that just a dream? _She thought

Getting changed into clean clothes, a short pink skirt and a short sleeved blue shirt, she went downstairs to find Kyo making breakfast. He gave her a kiss on the lips when she entered the kitchen.

_What on Earth… so it wasn't just a dream…_

They ate in silence, both thinking their own separate thoughts.

"Uhh Tohru." "Umm Kyo"

"No Tohru you speak first…"

"Oh Kyo I couldn't you…"

"No Tohru why don't you…"

"Umm fine…"

Tohru and Kyo stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Tohru spoke. "Kyo umm… about yesterday… should we tell anyone?" Kyo nodded 'no'. "Also Kyo…"

"Can we do it again?" he finished for her. She blushed and nodded. "Sure… that's more or less what I was going to ask…" he said sheepishly.

"Well um… let's go…" Tohru said. "Is it ok to use your room again?" Kyo nodded and they left the kitchen to go upstairs.

"We'll be better at it this time, right Tohru?" Kyo said, half jokingly. Tohru smiled and nodded, practically jumping onto his bed and lying down waiting. "I see you're ready…" he said, pulling down the shades and closing his door. Tohru nodded.

Kyo got on top of Tohru. "Top or bottom?" he asked her, pointing to her breasts and lower area with his head.

"You choose…" she said her hands trailing up his chest. "I'll take anything Kyo."

"I'll do the top, save the best for last." He said, slowly taking her shirt off.

She quickly went to unhook her bra but Kyo got there first, leaning in so his head into the valley of her breasts, he unhooked it slowly, while licking and sucking on the area around her breasts that her bra was not covering. Tohru took in a big breath, trying to not cry out.

As soon as her bra was off he attacked, roughly sucking on one breast and massaging the other, making her cry out in a painful pleasure. He soon switched breasts, taking little bites at her nipple this time. Tohru was almost screaming with pleasure now. He then lifted his head and used both hands to just roughly massage her, squeezing hard and pushing on her breasts with unimaginable strength.

He slowed down; deciding the top half had had enough… it was now her vagina's turn. "Kyo…more please…" she pleaded weakly, but he was already unzipping her skirt and unbuttoning his pants. Soon they were both in their underwear.

She grabbed his wrists as he began pulling her panties off. "You first." She said. He let go and allowed her to finish undressing him; he was really hard now, with all her moaning and screaming.

She grasped his hardness in a very strong grasp, making him moan. She started out gently massaging it, then suddenly got rougher, making him moan loudly, and occasionally purr like a cat. She decided it was time now she was on top, she moved her head down and bit hard. Kyo screamed in pleasure as Tohru kept nipping at him and sucking hard.

"Tohru…Tohru please I have to do it…" He begged. Slowly she lifted her head up, looking into his eyes. And then she rolled over and he got on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Or maybe…" he said, a thought entering his head. "If you can do it with me I can do it with you…"

"What do you mean Kyo-_ohh_!" she yelled. Kyo had stuck his head between her legs and was sticking his tongue into her opening and pushing with it. "Oh my god Kyo!" And then she released, her juices flowing out. Kyo licked them up happily. "Please just take me now!" she half yelled.

"One more experiment…" he said. Her eyes widened… what else? He took his finger and stuck in up though her entrance, pushing it in and pulling it out slowly. Tohru moaned loudly. He tried with two fingers and it got louder, three and she was practically screaming his name, four fingers and she released again. He licked that up too.

"All done?" she asked, disappointed.

"Not quite…" he said, shoving himself into her. She yelled in delight, begging him to go harder and faster than he ever had before. He did, pushing hard, very hard and pulling out slowly so as to hear her beg.

While working with her vagina he realized that her breasts might be lonely and cold all alone, so using his hands and mouth he warmed them up in a rough passionate way. Tohru released again, but the condom he had found a way of getting on protected them when he did the same not to long after.

After many minutes of this they lay panting on the bed, both exhausted fully. Kyo looked at his clock and was surprised to see that it was near 6 in the evening… they couldn't have come up before 9 am.

When Tohru saw this too she smiled. "Time passes when you're having fun…" She said.

* * *

please review oh please please please review and i promimse to get a new chapter up asap!

Mary


	3. Wednesday

Chapter 3 – Wednesday PLEASE REVIEW OH MY GOD I LOVE REVIEWS!

* * *

Today Tohru woke up in Kyo's bed, wearing nothing with him laying on her from the side, his head using her breasts as a pillow.

"Kyo… time to wake up…" she murmured, putting her hand lightly on his head. He groaned and turned from his back to his stomach, his face now pressed into her right breast. Tohru's face when a few shades redder than it already was. "Kyo umm… your head…"

"Uhh?" he said, opening his mouth to respond, but tasting flesh. His eye's snapped open and saw where he was. "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY." He shouted, getting up so fast to give her privacy that he fell off the bed, hitting his head on the floor.

Tohru quickly went to go see how he was, falling off his bed herself and landing right on top of him, breasts smashing into his face. He blushed and she moved to get off but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

They both realized with surprising calmness that they were very naked, and on top of each other on the floor. Kyo did something about it first.

He pushed her over and got on top, kissing her mouth roughly, nibbling her lower lip for entrance into her mouth. She let him in and they battled for a while, and then broke to take breaths. Slowly he kissed her lightly on the lips then let his kisses trail down to her breasts, where he slowly and gently licked the area around her nipples, then bit the nipples themselves. Tohru moaned and Kyo trailed his kisses even lower towards her lower region.

"Oh Kyo wait… we need to…to…" she moaned again as Kyo finally reached her area with his kisses. "Eat breakfast first… then we'll continue… ok?" Kyo reluctantly stopped and they both got up. Tohru ran quickly to her room to her dressed and shower, while Kyo stayed in his room getting dressed and changing his sheets, throwing his other ones in the laundry.

They both met downstairs in the kitchen where Tohru was pouring cereal. "I figured we both just wanted a quick breakfast so… umm… if you don't want cereal than umm… I can make something else and…"

"It's perfect" Kyo interrupted, taking a spoonful of the cereal and eating it. They ate in silence for ten minutes.

Kyo thinking of how best to start off with Tohru… top or bottom? He had started with her breasts yesterday, but that was just his foreplay, the real thing was when they put themselves together as one. So, if he did start off with her breasts… how to? Maybe he could pinch her nipple hard with his fingers, then suck it with his mouth… maybe bite the other one hard and… He felt his member harden as he kept thinking of these things. He inconspicuously crossed his legs and continued eating.

Tohru was wondering about where they would do it. She didn't want to clean Kyo's sheets twice (she had heard him changing the sheets on her way downstairs). Maybe in a different room… but her mom would be disappointed if they did it in her room. She remembered her mom saying something about the best room in the house for sex… but she couldn't exactly remember.

Her mom had warned her against using her own room though, "_Its shows you're unwilling to explore new places, using your plain old bedroom._" Tohru smiled inwardly. She tried harder to remember where her mother had said a good place was. "_Either his bedroom **OR**… the living room works very nicely, couches and the carpet floor especially. OH OH Tohru-chan, if you can get him on the coffee table… god that's where your father and I started making you…but I don't expect you to be thinking about babies when you first do it…_" Tohru turned about 6 shades of red.

"Ready Tohru?" Kyo asked, picking up her bowl and his. She nodded and following him into the kitchen.

"Umm Kyo…?" she asked. "I have a question…" Kyo turned to her questionably. "Can we umm… try the living room? We can cover the furniture in sheets and umm…" Kyo caught her drift.

"Sure… Lemme go to the closet to grab some." And he left the kitchen quickly. He returned quickly with a stack of blankets, handing some to Tohru. They went into the living room and put the blankets on the chair, couch, they laid one on the floor, Kyo closed the window curtains while Tohru carefully placed one on the coffee table, then sat on the couch.

Kyo walked over at sat next to her. "Everywhere?" he asked doubtfully. Tohru nodded with determination. "If you're sure… rough or easy?" he asked, starting to lean over her, forcing her to lay down on the couch with him on top.

"The first one…" she said blushing.

"Alright… tell me if it goes to far…" he said. She smiled and nodded. "I will."

"OK good."

Kyo took a breath, ok…rough. That's what he really wanted, but he didn't really want to hurt her. He let his hormones take control and grabbed at her shirt.

In seconds her shirt, his shirt, her bra and his pants were gone, a few seconds after that he tore her skirt off and kissed her hard. While their tongues had their battle Kyo's hands went up and started pushing on her breasts, pinching the nipples and massaging them roughly. Tohru was moaning in his mouth as he kept his hands moving all around her breasts.

He broke the kiss and focused on her exposed area, biting and sucking her as much as he could, she tasted good in his mouth and he wanted as much as he could get. He cupped both hands around her left breasts, massaging it up and down while sucking on the nipple. Tohru moaned loudly as he switched to her right breast and did the same thing. She released and he went the wet spot soak through her panties and his boxers, hardening him even more.

He got up off her suddenly, pulling her up with him. "Kyo what??" she asked dizzy from the pleasure.

"You said everywhere." He said simply before pushing her onto the chair, she landed face down with her butt facing up. She felt him take off her panties and his boxers as well. "Every place will be something different…" he murmured in her ear and then he shoved into her butt.

Tohru screamed in pleasure, begging him to continue. Kyo went in and out of her rear, hands on her hips to keep him in place. Tohru soon realized that if she got up on all fours it might feel even greater.

She propped herself up on her elbows and he stood up as best he could on the blanketed chair. He best over her and grabbed her beasts, squeezing them hard for support as he continued thrusting into butt her with his member. She was moaning loudly and was suddenly grateful that the Sohmas lived in the middle of nowhere and the house was empty.

He finally let go of her breasts, pulling himself out of her. "Final stop is next… where to?" He asked.

Tohru pointed to the coffee table and they walked hand in hand to it. Tohru lay down, praying this coffee table would hold their weight. Kyo got on top of her. "Ready? You said you wanted rough…" he spoke softly. Tohru nodded and Kyo let his lower body weight fall on top of her, making her yelp in surprised.

He continued, going in and out hard and fast, making the table shake and Tohru released several times… but that condom that he magically gets on came though again and protected them both.

They were both reaching the end of their energy; Kyo was using his full weight now, going inside her hard. He stopped suddenly when he heard a creaking sound.

"What the hell?" he asked.

…

And then the coffee table broke. "AHH!" they both screamed as the sheet and their bodies fell to the floor from where the coffee table had split in half. The sheet protected them from splinters but it was surprising enough to make Kyo grab onto Tohru tightly and hold her close, forgetting that they were naked.

_Oh…Oh my god! Mom!! Did this happen to you with dad?? _Was all Tohru could think, while Kyo tried to think of a way to explain to Yuki and Shigure about the coffee table.

* * *

please review!!

Mary


	4. Thursday

Hi, sorry I'm a bit late getting this out. My lovely (and reluctant) editor lady was being little miss modest and didnt want to read over my story. (crosses arms) . 

Prepare for chapter 4... THE KITCHEN

* * *

Chapter 4 – Thursday

Tohru woke up in her own bed today, vowing to be more careful. She felt really bad about the coffee table. She had to be more careful today. She got dressed and went downstairs.

Kyo was talking to a man in a brown uniform and there was a new coffee table in the living room, the old one no where to be found.

"Yeah… I accidentally broke it while working out…"

"On the coffee table?"

"It's…where I do my best thinking…"

"And how did it break again?"

"I did a jump kick and when I landed back on the coffee table it just gave in."

"Oh, I see Mr. Shigure Sohma, I'll be off now."

"Wait; make sure you charge it to my account now, ok?"

"Yes Sir Mr. Sohma."

The man left and Kyo started laughing. Tohru tentatively walked into the kitchen where Kyo was laughing.

"I got a new table." He informed her. She nodded silently. "I guess we won't try there again… let's eat breakfast."

He poured cereal into bowls for the two of them. She added sugar to hers and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So… where today?" He asked, casually but nervously.

Tohru shrugged. "Anywhere?"

"But the coffee table?" he added.

She laughed and they finished cleaning the dishes.

She had just finished putting the bowls in the drying rack when she felt Kyo behind her. She turned slowly, and he put in hands on the counter sink thing on either side of her, trapping her in.

"The kitchen?" She asked timidly. He nodded. "Ok…" she said, and she leaned forward to give him a kiss.

Their lips met, tongues battling, Kyo won of course, pushing himself against her and into the kitchen counter. Their hands trailed one another; Kyo's finding itself pushing on that sensitive area between her legs.

Tohru let out a moan and lifted herself up a bit to sit on the counter, spreading her legs for Kyo to keep his finger where it was. Kyo however moved his hand, using both to tug at her skirt, begging for it off. She lifted her body up a bit from the counter so he could slide her skirt and underwear off at the same time.

He smiled at her and kneeled down. Because of the way Tohru was sitting on the counter, if Kyo kneeled down enough, on his hands and knees, he face was dead even with her vaginal area.

Tohru felt herself tingle with excitement when she realized what he was doing. She opened her legs wider, to give him more room. He put his face up to her opening and stuck his tongue in it, pushing into her. Tohru practically screamed with pleasure, already exited from the moment of suspense he had left her in when he had first kneeled down, and released onto his tongue.

Kyo licked it up and pushed in tongue in again and again, making her moans all the more loud. Tohru was tossing her head back, gripping the counter edge with both hands and clenching her thighs around his head.

Kyo finished with what he was doing and promptly stood up again, wiping more juices from his face. Tohru went red as he leaned in towards her and pulled off her shirt. She unclasped her bra as Kyo threw her skirt and shirt aside, where it would be out of the way. He helped her take it off her slender arms with his teeth, hands going in front of him and cupping the wonders in front of him.

Tohru was clenching her thighs together, trying to deny the unavoidable release when Kyo touched her. The drip of her juices hitting the floor as his hands and mouth went all over her breasts made Kyo want her more.

He was grabbing at them, pushing at them and biting them, and sucking them as Tohru moaned loudly, fighting the urge to just push him over and do him. She knew what she wanted, but had always been too nervous to get it. But Kyo had let her many times before, the past week in fact so… what the hell?

"Kyo…Kyo…" she breathed out.

"Yeah?" he asked, slowing down a bit.

"I want a turn…" she managed to get out between pants. Kyo smiled happily.

"Sure."

So Tohru hopped off the counter, and Kyo sat in the kitchen chair, unzipping his pants and taking off his boxers and shirt. Tohru smiled internally, and beamed on the outside. She knelt down on the floor, bending her head down a bit and used her hands to grasp it.

Kyo yelled out at her strong grip, it surprised him every time. She squeezed it, moving her hands up and down gently. Kyo yelled as the massaging got rougher, and her grip tightened.

He let go into her mouth the moment her lips parted over his hard member, she swallowed it and bit down hard. She started biting it in little nips, then sucking at it. Kyo was crying out almost as much (if not more) than Tohru had been. He wanted her now.

He slowly stood up, taking it out of Tohru's mouth. "It's time." He said. Tohru smiled and stood up too.

She stood in front of him and he pushed her back, practically shoving her into the fridge behind her. The door was cold and she shivered, arching her back to stay away from the cold, her breasts bouncing from her sudden movement. But Kyo ignored these as he focused on a much more entertaining area.

Ignoring her shivers and pushing her up into the door, standing inches away from her form he held her in place with one arm on her shoulder. With his other hand he placed behind the arch she had created (again) in her back and trailed down to her bottom, grasping it firmly. Tohru shivered, from the cold from the door and the touches from Kyo acting together.

Kyo's hand snaked its way from behind in between her legs, his fingers widening the entrance. Kyo put his member closer and closer to her, drawing out suspense and making her sweat. Slowly he entered, causing Tohru to moan, then with the suddenness of Akito's Mood Swings he thrust it hard the rest of the way into her. Tohru yelled from the shock as Kyo's hands snaked up her body, grabbing her wrists and holding them high above her head.

As he thrust he buried his head in the valley of her breasts, nuzzling them and enjoying her moans of pleasure. This continued for quite a while, Tohru and Kyo finally finished.

Tohru took a towel and wiped the floor, and to be safe, the refrigerator door. Kyo did the sink ect. Working together the managed to clean the whole kitchen.

Tohru and Kyo beamed at each other. The living room was clean and the kitchen was clean. Kyo's bedroom was probably clean too after the mopping up they had done at some random point in time that wasn't included in their story-lives. And…yeah.

"So where tomorrow?" Tohru asked him.

"It's your turn to pick…" Kyo told her. "I picked today…"

"Hmmm…."

"How about Yuki's room?"

"That's rude…"

"Yuki won't know."

"But still…"

"Would Shigure's room be any better?"

Tohru shuddered.

"That proves my point. Yuki's room it is." Kyo said. He wasn't planning on changing the damn rat's sheets.

* * *

mwahahahahahaaa

please please pleaseeeeee review and tell me... when i finish this one, should there be a sequel? or a different one following the same story line of being alone for a week with different characters?:??

Mary!!!


End file.
